You Can Count on Me
"You Can Count On Me" is an original Barney song that debuted in "Waiting for Mr. MacRooney". This song is about how Barney's friends can always count on him, and how he is always there for them. Lyrics Original= You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down I like you, you like me We have fun together When it's sunny, when it rains In any kind of In any kind of In any kind of weather You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down You're my buddy, I'm your pal Side by side we're playing If you ever need my help On your side I'm On your side I'm On your side I'm stayin You can count on me Because I am your friend We make a happy team Together to the end |-| 1998-2008= You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down I like you, you like me We have fun together When it's sunny, when it rains In any kind of In any kind of In any kind of weather You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down You're my buddy, I'm your pal Side by side we're playing If you ever need my help On your side I'm On your side I'm On your side I'm stayin You can count on me Because I am your friend We make a happy team Together to the end You can count on me Because I am your friend We make a happy team Together to the end You can count on me! |-| "Sing and Dance with Barney"= You can count on me I'll always be around I will cheer you up When you're feeling down I like you, you like me We have fun together When it's sunny, when it rains In any kind of In any kind of In any kind of weather You can count on me Because I am your friend We make a happy team Together to the end When you're happy, doing great With a shout, I will cheer you (Yeah!) When you giggle, when you laugh I just love to I just love to I just love to hear you You can count on me Because I am your friend We make a happy team Together to the end You can count on me You can count on me! Barney Song Used In... Barney & Friends= #Waiting For Mr. MacRooney #Circle of Friends #The One and Only You #Grandparents Are Grand #A Parade of Bikes #Lost and Found #A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure #Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico |-| Home Videos= #It's Time For Counting #Sing And Dance With Barney #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Time For School (Video Featured: It's Time For Counting) #Let's Go on Vacation #A Super-Dee-Duper Day (Episode Featured: "A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure") #Barney's Worldwide Adventure! (Episode Featured: "Bienvenido, Barney: Mexico") #Playground Fun (Episode Featured: "A Parade of Bikes") |-| Live Shows= #Barney's Musical Castle #Barney's Greatest Hits - Live On Stage (Audio: Barney's Musical Castle) #Barney & Friends: Party Time (Audio: Barney's Musical Castle) |-| Music Cassette/CD= #I Love to Sing with Barney #El Castillo Musical de Barney #Te Quiero Lo Mejor de Barney |-| Book= I Love You Songs Category:Original Barney Songs Category:Barney Songs Category:Songs Written By Angelo Natalie Category:Season 4 Songs Category:1997